It has become increasingly common for companies to lease portable walk-in storage and moving containers to commercial entities and individuals. Such storage containers provide sheltered and secure storage space to business entities and individuals at relatively low costs. Additionally, the portable nature of walk-in storage and moving containers also makes such containers convenient for moving items and for storing items off-site.
Lessors of storage and moving containers often simply deliver and retrieve the containers to lessees premises. This allows the lessees to load or unload the containers at times most convenient to the lessees. This also avoids costs associated with having the lessors perform the loading and unloading of items into and out of the containers. Still further, items can be stored long-term in portable walk-in storage and moving containers economically. In many cases, lessors of storage and moving containers offer off-site long-term storage services.